ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Dark War
The Second Dark War was a global war fought between the human civilization of Earth against the shadowghosts of the Dark Race & eventually the League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids. Background First War Thomas Sherman Thomas Sherman was a young boy who attended the Excavation University in Denver II, Colorado. Sherman was renown for his love of adventure & his proneness to cause accidents. He often led expeditions or projects into mountains as a mountaineer & he often returned with artifacts he unearthed that were determined to be Old Age artifacts. On March 10, 2150, Sherman left the university again to head to Mount Crystal, where he led a rig to explore old mines & caves in the mountain. During his excavation one day, approximately March 14, he wondered away & found Crystal Cliffs, an old abandoned mining site for crystals of priceless value. He found Shadow Cave & after poking around the cave, he stumbled across the Ancient Temple. The actions following disturbed the balance keeping the shadowghosts under the Earth asleep & they ended up leaving suspended animation. Sherman was immediately possessed by a shadowghost while the rest returned to the world, led forth by their leader, Core. On March 20, when Sherman had returned to the university, he began studying shadowghosts, but was agitated when the books that talked about them only skimmed the surface, not providing enough or any information at all. Frustrated, Sherman went to the Historian Horace Jackson, who told Sherman about the shadowghosts. After getting asked all kinds of questions, Jackson became so irritated with the subject that he began to accuse Sherman of his accident-proneness that would eventually start the next war. Core then revealed himself to Jackson inside of Sherman's body & threatened to destroy the entire human species. Sherman died in the weeks following as Core destabilized his sanity whenever he fought the possessor. Sherman went insane & committed suicide in hopes that it would kill Core, forgetting that shadowghosts must be killed physically. War Early Years (2150-2164) Most of the events taking place between April 2150 & December 2164 is a gap in history that was referred to as "the Calm" due to the lack of information about any major conflicts between the humans & the shadowghosts. However, during this time, James Anderson, Victor Underwood, Eddie Smith, Emily Love & Erol all joined the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity, which returned after the Global State announced it's dissolution in 2150. At this time, Commander Jackson obtained his position while Eddie Smith became his apprentice to learn the history of the world. Also during this time led to the rise of Ashelin, Erol's cousin, who was plotting to overthrow the Alliance & take over the Global State in the war to place Erol & herself as the King & Queen of the Earth while fighting the shadowghosts. Siege of New Washington D.C. The only known event to take place during the Calm was the siege of New Washington D.C.. During the siege, Commander Jackson obtained the position of general & he placed James Anderson in the city to run operations to find any carriers within the city walls. While there, James fell in love with his childhood friend, Mariah Love & the two began dating. A few weeks into the relationship, Mariah became pregnant & the two agreed to marry in secret to avoid having James expelled from the Alliance & allow the child to be born inside wedlock. When the city walls were breached, the shadowghosts attacked the city & in the process, they killed Mariah. Because no one knew that she had given birth to a son she named on her own, the entire Alliance & James assumed that the child died with her. Turning point (2165-2167) Destruction of the Detroit Ruins Operation Slick Metal After the destruction of the Detroit Ruins, Commander Jackson & the top council in the Alliance decided to stage a plot to harm the shadowghosts' power grip by relocating six oil batterys to the Great Lakes Citadel by attacking & seizing the offshore drill platforms. Battle for the Battery The first major battle known to have occurred since the end of the Calm was the Battle for the Battery. During Operation Slick Metal, the shadowghosts attacked the Alliance members trying to relocate the sixth oil battery. However, the battle resulted in a fire sparking on the drill platform. Before the battery exploded, Erol, who was an Alliance soldier, was left behind on the platform by accident. He was blown up & the shadowghosts recovered his body parts. Formation of the League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids Enacting their cybernetics research project Core ordered Mellion to begin, they recreated Cyber Erol as a hybrid, who made a deal with Core to create the League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids, colloquially known as the Imperials. Cyber Erol then created the Imperial War Factory to create, house & dispense Imperial robots & hybrids for the League. He also resurrected another former Alliance soldier, Draco. It is uncertain when he built the Imperial Council, but it is certain he built Draco & Grievous some time before the Ambush at the Great Lakes Citadel or in between the time of the attack & the invasion of the Dark Nest. Ambush at the Great Lakes Citadel During James Anderson's vacation in Metropolitan City with his family, the League made it's first public appearance to the Alliance by first causing a diversion in Metropolitan & attacking the Great Lakes Citadel at the same time. It is likely that Cyber Erol was the one to divulge the location of the Great Lakes Citadel to the shadowghosts. By the time James returned to the citadel, the Imperial War Factory had begun large scale mortar attacks that destabilized the entire structure of the tower, causing large scale evacuations. James was forced to escape through an alternate warp gate when cut off & ended up appearing in the Camden Ruins while most of the Alliance relocated to Metropolitan City's Academic Military Research Institute while the rest went to New York II. Invasion of the Dark Nest Furious at the loss of the Great Lakes Citadel, the Alliance's New York II sector began a massive assault on the Dark Nest. To protect the Nest, Core recalled most of the shadowghosts while calling on Cyber Erol for help. Erol brought the Imperial War Factory to the Nest to render assistance. During the trip to the Nest, the Factory passed over Metropolitan & dumped tons of Imperials to destroy the city. This would result in the Battle for Metropolitan City. For most of the invasion, Cyber Erol commanded his legions to defeat the Alliance, but left to Metropolitan for the battle there. When Erol left, he had to leave command in the hands of his third-in-command, Grievous, since Draco was stationed in a zeppelin over Metropolitan. The Nest, being impenetrable by the means of a semisolid barrier, was never breached & the shadowghosts killed all of the humans invading. When it was declared won by the shadowghosts, the Imperial War Factory flew back to Metropolitan for the battle there. Battle for Metropolitan City Plot to assassinate Eddie Smith After destroying Metropolitan, the Alliance moved to it's old command bases in the metropolis of New York II. In an effort to decapitate the top commands of the Alliance, the shadowghosts & Imperials conspired to assassinate General Smith, who inherited the position from the death of Jackson in the Battle for Metropolitan. Draco was selected by Erol to kill Smith, believing that Draco would be worthy enough to destroy his former teacher. During this conspiracy, the Anderson Manor was attacked & the shadowghost, Mellion & the shadowmistress, Axia, possessed Luke & Maureen Anderson. One night, the Imperials & shadowghosts led a massive assault on New York II & invaded Smith's lab. Believing Smith to be alone, Draco revealed to Smith (& unknowingly to James Anderson) that Cyber Erol would be planning to create a cyberbot to open the Radiation Silo & flood the world with alitronium. Draco killed Smith when he was prompted with the threat of being blown up & Anderson chased after him. However, the Imperials & shadowghosts escaped, leaving the city in a state of panic & calling for James to go out on an artifact search while he was being hunted by the shadowghosts & Imperials. The invasion of New York II led to the creation of the New York II Shield, a bubble forcefield that was to protect the city from more attacks. Fall of the Catholic Church Triad Artifact Hunt Prior to Eddie Smith's death, Smith & Anderson found the Light Amulet, one of three artifacts that was part of a legend on how to destroy Core. Anderson was left with the task of finding the other two artifacts when Smith died. After discovering Axia's possession of Maureen & Mellion's of Luke, James considered himself the "boy on fire" as he waged his own war with the shadowghosts to destroy each & every one until he was satisfyed by exorcising the shadowghosts from his cousins & destroying Core once & for all, as well as avenging Eddie's death by destroying Draco & Cyber Erol. Shadowghost-Imperial manhunt for James Anderson At the same time, James went into hiding. The shadowghosts & Imperials realized he was more threatening than Eddie Smith & he must be killed. They underestimated his lethality when he proved to have killed 200 shadowghosts in a one-man fight. They made him a public enemy & began taking over the rest of the former Global State. Somerlee's Kiss During one of the nights in hiding, James was met by a strange woman who seduced him. He realized that it was actually a shadowmistress in disguise & fought her. Afterwards, he learned that it was Somerlee, another shadowmistress. If she had been given the chance, she would've killed him by the fate of Somerlee's Kiss. Attack at the Radiation Factory Research Lab The entire incident that James referred to as "Somerlee's Kiss" proved that he was being tracked & unless he was careful, he would be vulnerable to Somerlee & Axia if they kissed him. Somerlee returned to Core & reported that she had failed to administer a Kiss on James, but knew where he was & where he was hiding now. James hid out in the Radiation Factory institute laboratorys, where he told others about his near death encounter with the shadowmistress. Hereson invaded the labs, possessed the supervisor of the lab & then Axia-Maureen & Mellion-Luke arrived to arrest James. Retrieval of the Alitron Crystal Battle in Anderson Manor European Retreat Reclamation of the Catholic Church Recreation of Metropolitan Death of Draco & Grievous Battle in Metropolitan II Death of Victor Underwood After a covert operation, the shadowghosts abducted Victor Underwood as they plotted a naval assault on the coasts to destroy New York II & the coastal bases of the Alliance in New Wildwood. The shadowghosts placed the general in the ocean where he was to tell them everything wanted to know before high tide came in to drown him & they made precautions to chain him to the ocean floor & mine the area to stop him from escaping. An Imperial security drone warned that he had only 5 minutes to answer everything before he would drown. After the shadowghosts finished interrogating him, they went back on their word & left the general to die underwater, thus sparking the Wildwood Naval War. Imperial Naval War Following General Underwood's death, the Imperial War Factory relocated to a base camp on a large uncharted island east of the island of Wildwood, which had New Wildwood City built directly over it. Since New Wildwood was a major base for the operations of the Alliance, the shadowghosts & Imperials launched a massive campaign to take over New Wildwood. The Alliance prepared submarines & destroyer ships to attack the island's defenses. However, Imperial security drones, which were originally drones that belonged to the Alliance before the Imperials sabotaged & reprogrammed them, & new Imperial naval mines were placed in the waters within miles of the island. Unlike the Alliance weaponry, the security drones were crimson-plated like the rest of the Imperial forces & the naval mines were made to mimic the very color of the water, just like the Imperial War Factory imitates a partially-cloudy sky. Transformation of Metropolitan Overthrow of Metropolitan II Establishment of Queenship of Metropolitan III Ashelin, the cousin of Cyber Erol, was placed as the Queen of the Imperial State, which was to be the new government run by Metropolitan III from the Imperial War Factory, while neighboring the Dark State, which would be run by New York III from the Dark Nest. However, the Dark State merged with the Imperial State & became the Dark Imperial State. Core, who wanted the jurisdiction to be out of the hands of humans, wanted a shadowghost or an Imperial as the leader. However, Cyber Erol had no Imperials in his Imperial Council that he could trust to run the state & the closest one to him was Ashelin, who was still a human. The only thing that protected Queen Ashelin from her immediate termination was the promise by Erol that she would become an Imperial during her rule. However, not trusting a human, Core ordered that his top shadowmistress be placed as the Queen, meaning that this meant the governess was to be Queen Somerlee. Erol & Core compromised & had Ashelin & Somerlee rule together as the monarch governesses of Metropolitan. Somerlee-Ashelin Romance Rule Somerlee, who didn't like Ashelin, tryed several times to assassinate her human partner, mainly by attempting to exact a kiss on the Queen in many scenes of sexual intercourse. However, Ashelin was knowledgeable of Somerlee's Kiss & made sure to wear equipment to protect her mouth & lips during sex with Somerlee. Every single time the two had sex, they kissed & Somerlee failed to kill the Queen. Meanwhile, they both held hands in ruling Metropolitan, keeping iron fists on the city & fighting each other at the same time. James' war on Ashelin Ashelin's treason & overthrow of Metropolitan III caused James Anderson to seek revenge upon the governess, starting the Dark Imperial State Civil War. Underground movements in Metropolitan Somerlee-James duel Ashelin's kidnapping & Cyber Erol's ransom Inter-period years (2168-2183) During this time, James Anderson marryed Emily Love & the two eventually had a son named Jack. During the late 2160s, the rest of 2170s & the early 2180s, Jack Anderson grew up to learn from his father about how to continue the Anderson legacy & end the war while James Anderson II grew up to learn more about his father & mother. Angry that he thought that his father abandoned his mother to die on the battlefield & never returned to her, James II murdered his biological father for abandoning him to live in an orphanage & never calling him his own, despite the fact that James complained that he didn't know that James II had been born. James II then discovered that his mother's cousin marryed James & had a son named Jack. Furious & jealous that he wants to save the day instead of Jack, James II prepared to assassinate his brother, to which James appeared as a ghost to Jack, along with three others (Mariah & Emily), demanding that he take revenge on his father's murder by killing James II & not the other way around. End of the war (2184-2185) Murder of James Anderson I Light City Civil War Alliance Massacre & Collapse Raid on the Imperial War Factory Cyber Ashelin's Command Massacre End of the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity Final Battles Category:Dark War